1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a recording device, such as an ink jet type printer, and a multi-function printer which includes the recording device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type printer which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink from a recording head to a medium, such as paper, has been known as one kind of recording device. When a relatively large amount of printing is performed in such a printer, it is necessary to successively stably supply ink to the recording head. Therefore, this kind of printer is configured to include an external ink tank (liquid storing device), which stores a large capacity of liquid container, on the outside of the device main body of the printer, and is configured to supply ink to the recording head which is arranged in the device main body through ink supply tubes from the external ink tank (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-121659).
However, in the above-described printer, there is a case in which the external ink tank is attached to the outer side surface of the device main body in the printer using screws or the like in consideration of convenience when the printer is carried. Further, when the printer is carried, a user generally lifts up the printer using the external ink tank as a handgrip. Therefore, stress is concentrated on the attachment section of the external ink tank for the device main body of the printer, with the result that screws or the like, which are components of the attachment section, are bent, and thus there is a problem in that the attachment state of the external ink tank for the device main body is deteriorated.
Meanwhile, the problem is not limited to the ink jet type printer and is generally common to a recording device that includes a liquid storing device, in which liquid to be supplied to a recording head of a device main body is stored, on the outside of the device main body and that is attached with the liquid storing device on the side surface of the device main body, and a multi-function printer including the recording device.